SI NO ESTAS CONMIGO
by Vii Black
Summary: Summary: Bella carga una pesada culpa en su alma, pero una lágrima no regresara a Edward


**_ONESHOOTFIC_**

**_SI NO ESTAS CONMIGO_**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Miré a través de la angosta ventana que sobresalía en mi habitación, la luz se extendía como un líquido dorado de arriba abajo, golpeando con fuerza mi piel, y arrancando cientos de formas de los cristales de la lámpara que colgaba perezosa en el techo.

Estiré la mano buscando la cortina que se arremolinaba sobre la ventana, intenté cubrir con ansias, el paso del color, en mi propia penumbra, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los ojos se me habían crispado nuevamente como hacía ya años que sucedía.

Hacía dos años que él se había marchado dejándome un mundo desolado, lleno de tristeza, mi agonía era latente, para los que me amaban, siempre supe que sus mimos y atenciones no solo eran por el gran amor que me profesaban, sino también por que sabían de mi tortura, conocían mi infierno personal, y gracias a aquellos seres que se quedaron conmigo pude comprender que la vida aunque careciera de una color, se llenaba con miles de otros.

Me dolía el alma recordar su nombre, pero no era algo con lo que quisiera luchar simplemente, no podía dejar de soñar sus ojos. A veces pensaba que mi vida era una completa máscara que podría compararse con un payaso. Quizá estuviese en perfectas condiciones, quizá la sala, y el vestíbulo eran aun hermosos, y conservaban su estado más preciado.

Pero las habitaciones de mi escuálida casa, eran completas ruinas, había polvo, restos de inundaciones, y miles de cenizas, esparcidas por doquier.

Me había convertido en la chica fuerte que todos anhelaban que fuera, reía, cantaba, danzaba, incluso escribía, pero siempre cargaba con el peso que me oprimía.

El peso de una mala decisión, el peso de un dolor que laceraba las coyunturas, que traspasaba los tuétanos, un error, que yo había elegido, al pensar que tal ves si había oro al final del arcoíris, y descubrir después que los duendes lo habían hurtado.

Todo había comenzado una tarde de abril. Cuando sus cabellos broncíneos se colaron en mi capo de visión, era el joven mas apuesto que hubiese visto, sus enormes ojos verdes, delataban que era un Casanova, pero a mí no me importo, tampoco lo hizo la forma en que la gente se expreso de él, o si a mis amistades les gustaba para mí.

De lo único que estaba convencida era que yo le quería para mí, no como si estuviese enamorada, más bien como un premio, algo que debía ser únicamente mío. Me dispuse a conseguirlo, y con el paso del tiempo, con un conjunto de miradas, de movimientos, de zigzagueos, lo logré

Yo no me sentía mas o menos, era una chica hermosa, a lo que el mundo decía, tenía los cabellos caoba, y los ojos achocolatados, baja de estura, y con un historial perfecto

Refiriéndome claramente a mi falta de chicos en la lista, tenía miles de puntos a mi favor, el único inconveniente era que no sabía lo que significaba amor

Con el paso de estos años lo he aprendido.

Con un baile, logré mi cometido, ese chico estaba en mis manos, aun recordaba ese día

-Me gustas-había dicho en un tono muy bajo

-Eso que quiere decir?-le había respondido

-Que si quieres ser mi novia?- contestó ruborizado

Mi respuesta fue clara. Un rotundo si. Un beso en la mejilla y ambos nos separamos, solo novios de palabras como quien dice en este tiempo, pero a mi no me importaba, solo por tenerlo ya era suficiente

No duró mucho, un mes si acaso, pero yo no había contado con que el chico de los cabellos broncíneos me haría enamorarme perdidamente de el. Era atlético, musculoso, y tenía una sonrisa, que hacía que le bajara el cielo con solo esbozarla, así que cuando me dijo que ya no me quería a su lado, no lloré pero en el corazón me propuse recuperarlo

Y así sucedió, un año batallé con todos los obstáculos, me colé en su vida, me introduje en sus entrañas, hasta que logre que volviera a mirarme

-Quieres intentarlo nuevamente?-me había propuesto

-Por supuesto- le respondí

Ese, detrás de los laboratorios de química, de aquel gran instituto había sido mi primer beso, el lo notó, el era el de la experiencia, el era quien llevaba ventaja, y una vida que yo no conocía. Sus labios eran gruesos, en contraste con mi pequeña boca, pero sin embargo sentí tocar el cielo, cuando sentí su legua en contacto con la mía

Fue tal la impresión que me despatarré en el baño, sintiéndome soñada, única. Desde ese día mi vida ya no fue la misma

Edward era el tipo de chicos, que todo lo saben, jugar billar, tomar, fumar, danzar, sonreír, y hasta jugar ajedrez, me sentía plena dichosa en su compañía, no había manera de que pudiese ser infeliz, el llenaba los pequeños huecos de tristeza de mi alma, pero yo no me sentía lo suficiente para el

Me llevaba al café, al cine, a bailar, todo lo hacía conmigo, su vida se encontraba donde una vez la había querido, solo entre mis manos, me contemplaba como si no fuese real, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer

-Tengo miedo de perderte- me había dicho tantas veces

-Nunca lo harás siempre estaré contigo

-Mi corazón es tuyo Bella- había respondido siempre-No le hagas daño

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que lo haría, le hubiese soltado una sarta de blasfemias, yo amaba a Edward con todo mi corazón, reía con el, lloraba con el, me ayudaba en las mínimas cosas que debía hacer, sabía que el estaba enamorado de mí, aunque nunca nos hubiésemos dicho te amo, yo jamás le romería el corazón

El fue quien lo hizo primero, no confió en mi, se puso del lado de otro batallón de combate, se oscureció su mirada y se tornó irreconocible, quizá un año de relación, le habían cansado, quizá buscaba alguien que mitigara la sed que yo no podía calamar.

Edward me dejó sola, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo nuestro perfecto castillo se vino abajo

-Tus enemigo, tienden a llamarse tus amigos- fue lo último que le había escuchado decir

El creía que yo le había herido, que había molestado a sus amigos, pero no era verdad, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que yo tenía la razón y volvió a mi

Le suplique que reconquistáramos nuestro amor, que no dejáramos apagar la llama, que nuestra vida era la del otro, que no permitiéramos morir la ilusión.

Su respuesta habían sido mis labios sofocados por los sedientos suyos, sus manos brazos rodeando mi cintura, sus manos, bajando por mis muslos, haciéndome estremecer, sus caricias al contacto de mi piel, sentir su cuerpo en lugares infinitos indescriptibles, mi recompensa, fue tocar el cielo, sentir el clímax mas hermoso, el mas bello, mi recompensa fue haberlo amado y que me hubiera hecho parte del.

Pensé que ya nadie nos separaría, juré que estaría a su lado que cumpliríamos muchos aniversarios más.

-Mi corazón sigue en tus manos- reafirmó

-Te amo- pude pronunciar por fin

-Yo también te amo- respondió colocando mi cabeza en su pecho. Ahí pude comprender cuál era el tesoro al final del arcoíris, el desbocado latir de su corazón, por mi, las lagrimas acudieron a mi rostro bañándolo, pensando en todo lo vivido. Pero sintiéndome feliz, al estar con el hombre que amaba

Una cabello negro, unos brazos fuertes, una piel morena pasaron delante de mis ojos, y el deseo se apoderó de mi. No había conocido esa palabra ni su significado hasta que lo vi. Alto y apuesto, con los ojos oscuros, mirándome, me sentí hermosa, me sentí deseada, me sentí poderosa.

Quise probar otros brazos, otras mieles, un dulzor diferente, pensé que con Edward mi vida se limitaría a la costumbre, en cambio Jacob era cálido, me hacía sentir feliz, era espontaneo, y seguro. Acepté ser su novia, e hice lo que nunca pensé que podría ocurrir.

Destrocé el corazón de la única persona que me amaba

-El recuerdo será tu tortura- dijo antes de azotar la puerta de mi auto después de bajar y dedicarme una última mirada

Traté de no llorar ese día, no quería rememorar su partida, pero en mis sueños siempre contemplaba mi rostro bañado en lágrimas pateando con fuerza los asientos de mi auto

-Bella, mi vida ¿Qué pasa?- había preguntado preocupado

¿Cómo iba yo a decirle que ya no quería estar mas con el?, ¿el comprendería que mis ojos se habían posado en alguien mas?

Me sentía peor que una cucaracha, cuando se lo dije

-Necesito hacer mi vida con alguien mas que no seas tu- le dije entre grito y sollozo

No respondió al instante

-Creo que podremos superarlo- dijo abrazándome- No me dejes- suplicó aferrado a mi

Estuve a punto de decirle que era una estúpida, que perdonara mis errores, y mis palabras cuando, se irguió

-Pero si así lo quieres-repuso para rematar con lo de los recuerdos tortuosos

Los segundos se habían convertido en un suplicio, llamé a Jacob, le conté lo sucedido.

Las horas a su lado eran mejor, me ayudaba a llevar uno a uno mis pasos y mis palabras, me sentía segura, pero de algo no le amaba.

Los días dieron paso a confirmar mis sospechas, el era un buen amigo, apuesto, adictivo, como el sol como un haz de luz, pero no era mi amor.

Las semanas se hicieron eternas, cuando ya no soportaba su presencia, las lágrimas eran insoportables, cuando comprendía el gran error que había cometido.

Los meses marcaron el destino, no podía seguir con una mentira

-Lo siento- repetí mil veces a sus ojos contritos

-Pensé que eras feliz- dijo con la expresión ausente

-Lo fui, y te quiero Jake- cuando mis brazos se afianzaron a su pecho

-Pero no como a el- respondió para darme un ligero beso en la mejilla- Adiós Bella

Y lo vi desaparecer entre las sombras de una calle, nulamente iluminada.

Los años, los años han sido mi verdugo, los recuerdos como el dijo mi tortura, cada día mi mente divaga en su figura, y por alguna extraña razón, pretende verlo aparecer entre la calle que da de la avenida y verlo recargado contra la farola que alumbra la entrada de mi casa.

No, nunca más va a volver, hace dos años que el se marchó, y yo tuve la culpa.

Si, bien, nunca pude pedirle perdón, pero ahora se que el no me lo ha otorgado

Lo más triste es que lo perdí por una tontería, y se cumple lo dicho, el peor sufrimiento es tenerte cerca sabiendo que estas tan lejos

Las miradas queman, y algunas cortan como dagas, cuando por casualidad se atraviesan sus pesados ojos verdes en medio de mi camino. Se que pretende que no le mire, y hacerse el fuerte. Quiere seguir su vida sin la mía, y debo reconocer que lo está consiguiendo

Pero a través de sus pestañas remarcadas, puedo ver su alma, años de práctica, como sea que se llame, no importa

Y aquí estoy con los ojos atentos como cada día sosteniendo la cortina entre las manos, esperando inútilmente que regrese, con su cabello enmarañado.

-Es mejor que la sueltes- dice una voz de terciopelo, mi corazón late con violencia dentro de mi pecho, pero al voltear, no está presente.

Ahora comprendo el significado del amor, el amor es una decisión, el amor no es un sentimiento, que como es eterno, también es terrible. Pero eso ya no importa si, yo le amo, amo al príncipe de los cabellos broncíneos

A veces se que si que pierdo la cabeza y puedo aparentar que esto no me interesa hasta puedo llegar a ser indiferente, si no estás conmigo. Pero déjame demostrar que esto no ha sido en vano, cuando te conocí la vida la entendí

Con tu adiós el dolor se metió en mis sueños, nuestro amor no murió y eres mi veneno.

He querido recitarle tantas veces, paso de última mirada a la carretera, pero los ojos verdes no aparecen en la acera, cierro con deje solemne la cortina.

-Feliz cumpleaños Edward- susurro tenuemente

Quisiera estar contigo, entre tus labios, este día, sé que no puedo verte, pero mi alma te mira. Te amo con mi corazón enloquecido, sabiendo que deje ir a mi vampiro.

* * *

Basado en experiienciias Dolorosas

Reviews?


End file.
